


Старые добрые времена

by OLVO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Post-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLVO/pseuds/OLVO
Relationships: Alexandra Garcia/Himuro Tatsuya





	Старые добрые времена

Алекс смеется над чем-то, поправляет очки и ерошит Тайге волосы.  
Тайга недовольно фыркает и уворачивается, а Алекс начинает смеяться еще сильнее.  
Это была ее идея - встретиться втроем, "как в старые добрые времена", так она сказала по телефону. Словно и в самом деле ничего не было.  
Она откидывается на спинку стула, поправляет волосы, сверкает улыбкой. Светлая. Солнечная. И не скажешь, что тридцать пять.  
Ее возраст становится заметен, только если рассматривать вместе с ней ее же старые фото; Химуро довелось однажды полистать толстый альбом с белыми пластиковыми страницами, высматривая сходство между сияющей девочкой на ярких фото и не менее сияющей взрослой женщиной рядом. То был первый и, пожалуй, единственный раз, когда он ощутил ее возраст; но ощущение исчезло, как только он закрыл альбом, и незнакомая взрослая Александра Гарсия снова стала просто Алекс, смешливой и дурашливой, как всегда. И разница в возрасте снова стала совершенно не важна, словно и не было ее никогда.  
Ненавистные слова, "разница в возрасте". Алекс повторяла их так часто в его последний месяц в США, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота от одной только мысли. "Разница в возрасте" - и пропасть между людьми, "разница в возрасте" - и не важно, что вы понимаете друг друга, как никто другой, "разница в возрасте" - и всем наплевать на твои чувства.   
Они ведь не так уж и плохо смотрелись вместе - Химуро всегда отличался высоким ростом, да и физически развит был вполне недурно; ему никогда не казалось, что они с Алекс не подходят друг другу, даже в его четырнадцать. Он и Алекс - это нечто, само собой разумеющееся, и Тацуя даже не сразу понял, о чем речь, когда Алекс попросила никому ничего не говорить.  
Молчать.  
Разве можно молчать, когда ты подросток, и внутри все горит, и хочется кричать на весь мир о том, как ты счастлив?  
Но он справился - молчал, никогда ведь не был дураком; молчал и выхватывал минуты украдкой, доверительные обьятия и поцелуи - не те, что для всех, а совершенно особенные, только ему одному предназначенные; молчал и ждал, ждал, торопил время, подгоняя собственные годы, чтобы иметь право однажды заговорить.  
Тайга что-то ворчит с недовольным лицом, глядя на часы. Алекс чуть грустнеет, качает головой, и тут же снова заговаривает, оживленно жестикулируя, привлекая внимание.  
Химуро жмурится и отворачивается.  
Он молчал и ждал, а потом в какой-то момент обещания "Я подожду" оказалось слишком мало, связь обернулась гнилой нитью, лопнувшей от малейшего натяжения, и все закончилось так резко, словно кто-то выдернул из розетки шнур от DVD-плеера, и фильм оборвался на полуфразе, сменившись унылым синим квадратом экрана.  
В кармане начинает возится поставленный на беззвучный режим телефон. Химуро не оглядывается.  
После - внезапная во всех смыслах встреча с Тайгой, как привет из прошлого, которое хотел бы забыть, и ее приезд на турнир - пришлось улыбаться и делать вид, что они только тренер и повзрослевший ученик, и вовсе не хочется сгрести ее в охапку и утащить подальше от чужих жадных глаз, от растерянного Тайги, от всего мира, твердящего, как заведенный: "разница в возрасте".  
"Разница в возрасте" - и любовь становится преступлением.  
К черту разницу в возрасте... Но ведь это только он один так думает, вот в чем проблема.  
Телефон замолкает, но только на мгновение - и тут же начинает настойчиво жужжать снова.  
Это только его, Татсуи, проблема. И справиться с ней он тоже должен сам. Больше нет улыбчивого тренера, который возьмет за руку и покажет, как правильно.  
Химуро отталкивается от стены, о которую опирался, цепляет на лицо самую приветливую из своих улыбок и выходит из-за угла, одновременно доставая телефон:  
\- Хей, не трезвонь так настойчиво, я уже вас вижу.  
Алекс оборачивается, шарит глазами по толпе; замечает его, отключает телефон и радостно машет. Тайга хмурится, но тоже расплывается в улыбке и приветственно поднимает руку.  
Почти, как в "старые добрые времена".


End file.
